Sapphie
is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet Franchise. A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes Friendship. Sapphie is the most responsible of the three as well the most studious. She is considered a genius in technology in the later series. Appearance Sapphie is a yellow Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with matching blue ears and sapphire jewel eyes. She herself wears a pink and light blue flower garland on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a Trebble Clef. In some series, she is seen wearing a white professor's cloak and a pair of glasses. Charm Form Sapphie's Jewel Charm is considered to be egg shaped and colored blue. It has a star shaped sapphire in the middle and four small sapphires surrounding it. The charm is also decorated in white gold trimmings. Personality On her official info, Sapphie is described as a yellow furred and blue eared Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes the gem, sapphire. She is described to be very quiet and discreet, and loves to look at the outside world by the windowsill.http://jewelpet.info/character/index.html Her Jewel Power is Friendship.http://www.jewelpet.jp/character/index.html Her anime personality is usually based on her original counterpart. Being friendly, calm and can understand everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends are, in both Jewel Land and on Earth. She is very supportive towards Aoi, her partner. In Twinkle. Sapphie's personality evolves into a supportive yet soft spoken researcher and scientist, matching with Sara's personality. This is carried over to Jewelpet Sunshine and Kira Deco, in which she is tweaked further into a genius prodigy. It was then changed again in Jewelpet Happiness. Skills Despite her personality, Sapphie has the highest magic ranking of all Jewelpets: "Crystal Class", since all of her magic is considered successful when cast. Thought a few Jewelpets has this class, Sapphie is considered to be the most studious of the three and is also has good skills on inventing and creating experiments. Usually she relies mainly on both science and magic in all of her studies. Sapphie can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Garnet, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. In Kira Deco, Sapphie wields a Jewel Pod, in which she will decorate it with a Philosopher's Stone. Incantations * - Sapphie's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells. * - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Ruby and Garnet's assistance. History First Sapphie first appeared in the very first episode alongside the other Jewelpets, being turned into a Jewel Charm so she can rest in the Dream Forest. However like the others, she is been lost in the human world when the charms were spilled. Her formal debut is in Episode 3, on where Rinko and Minami learned that Aoi is holding her charm, thought she's eventually unaware that it is a Jewelpet. In a desperate search, Rinko and the two Jewelpets goes to her mansion and had a little talk with Aoi, convincing her that she got friends and Rinko wanted to be her friend before she leaves. Thought Aoi was saddened when she found out that Ruby and Garnet are spying on her room after they saw Sapphie's Jewel Charm. The next day, the ground rushed to the Airport and tries to convince her to stay. With no options left, both her and Ruby awakened Sapphie from her Jewel Charm state and convinced her that Sapphie's magic can guarantee her to make her have friends. After she agrees, Sapphie casted her magic and hilarity ensures, thought it made Aoi happy and finally leaves Japan. However the next day, she returned to school and decided to stay with them and agreeing to search for the lost Jewelpets. Gallery ''See Sapphie/Image Gallery. Video Notes and Trivia *Sapphie's jewel motif is the Sapphire, which is one of the four precious stones, together with the ruby, emerald, and diamond. *Sapphie is the only Jewelpet who represents the month of September. *Sapphie is overall the second popular Jewelpet in the franchise. *Sapphie's personality changes slightly in each series. On where she is shown to be studious in the first series, she then evolves into a researcher and scientist in the next 3 series. This was dropped in the later series. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness character Category:Dogs